My dreams of you
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: Madara/Tenzo Yamato YAOI. Tenzo had have dreams about a man since he was a child... will the day come when he meets him?


Warnings / Comments

So you don't get lost let me remind you that Hashirama is the name of the First Hokage, and that Tenzo is the real name of Yamato.

In this fic Madara is some kind of immortal (like highlander, where they will be only one XD) and Tenzo is the reincarnation of Hashirama.

They may seem a little OCC, but I hope not much.

Oh! And I almost forgot, some mentions of het .:shudders:.

-

* * *

-

It was a day just like any other, or so Madara thought, another day of his way to long life wandering again through the streets of a nameless town, searching for something to entertain himself with as the days passed, and the lives of the people around him passed, he was tired, tired of watching how the people got old and died, tired of witnessing the "circle of life" as an outsider.

The only thing that kept him going was the promise they would meet again.

- - -

Tenzo was tired, all day long they had been planting small trees trying to bring the forest back to life, he worked in a technology company who had an environment-friendly program. And while he was glad to work for a company who cared about the world... why did the employees had to be the ones to do the job?

"Let's keep the good work!" The CO of the company cheered. Tenzo smiled and his antics, he was all covered in dirt and jumped excited form one place to another welcoming the kids who wanted to plant a tree on their own, explaining to them how to do it so the tree would survive, Tenzo smiled, his boss was too cute acting like a kid with a new toy.

"It's a good deed what you are doing here"

Tenzo was slightly surprised that he hadn't notice the man come closer; he could not see him very well because the sun was blinding him, but he smiled anyway.

"We try" Tenzo said when he saw the camera... this guy was probably a reporter.

"Oh, you are acting all irritated," The deep voice said, full of mirth. "But you are enjoying this"

It wasn't a question, Tenzo noticed, but yes, playfully annoyed –with the man- he recognized he was enjoying this, even with all the effort it consisted, the fact that tomorrow he would wake up tired and sore in places he didn't know they existed, he was enjoying this as he had enjoyed walking through the forest near his childhood home and right now doing what he was doing gave him a feeling like he was giving something back.

He smiled at the stranger without being able to see his face "So what now? Are you gonna helps us and plant a tree?" and even when the sun was blinding him he could feel the man smile.

"Maybe" he said, "what do I get?"

He was kidding right? This was charity function "What would you want that I could give you?" and a pleasant shudder wandered through his body when Tenzo heard this man's chuckle.

"Don't worry, you'll find out"

But before he could ask him what did he meant by that, a female voice called his name at the distance, he stood up, noticing this man was a couple inches taller than him but looking for the whereabouts of his girlfriend, waving at her when he finally saw her.

"Tenzo" She greeted happily when she arrived at his side "I brought you some water" she said as she gave him a peck on his lips.

Tenzo drank the water grateful to her kindness almost forgetting about the man he was been talking with, but when he did –remember- the man was gone leaving an eerie feeling taking his place.

- - -

Tenzo was walking towards his girlfriend's house deep in thought. He had just ordered the ring that would –hopefully- seal their promise of a life together. He sighed as he walked running his hand through his hair, a habit he had when he was worried.

An ambulance caught his attention as he walked, and as it passed Tenzo hold his scarf closer, it was autumn and the wind was cold, it was ok with Tenzo though, he didn't like any season in particular or neither dislike them, but he remembered the smell of the wet earth as he drank sake with someone feeling at peace.

He scowled, sometimes he felt like he lived in a dream, with memories he didn't remember living, with thoughts he hadn't thought, it was so weird and it made him uncomfortable very often.

It's not like he didn't love his girlfriend, he did, but since he was young he had had these weird dreams... wet dreams to be precise, and well, you may think that's normal for a healthy man, but was it normal to have those dreams with the same person, and with a man? Sometimes it drove him crazy.

But she was a good choice; he knew it, so why couldn't he stop thinking about that faceless man? The night before he had have a hell of a dream and honestly it made him feel like a teenager, even though he had come to terms with it long time ago.

The building where his girlfriend lived was in front of a park, he like that park, especially in this season, the leaves falling of the trees made a beautiful show, and the liked to watch the kids when they played on the piles of dead leaves.

When he was about to cross the street towards the park he froze, under a tree was a man and it made his heart beat wildly, Tenzo couldn't look anywhere else, like the time itself had stopped, like no other sound but his heart was heard.

This man... he was wearing dark jeans a blood-red shirt and a black coat, but his eyes... his eyes, even when they were several feet apart Tenzo was captivated by this man's eyes, they were black but whatever emotion this man felt gave his eyes a red hue that overwhelmed Tenzo by it's intensity, a gust of wind made the trees move sending some leaves to this man like they were a waterfall of leaves, like they were caressing his skin.

"Your hair is shorter" Tenzo whispered before a long honk made him jump slightly breaking this trance, a car passed and when he could see the tree again the man was gone, leaving a single leave falling on his former place... had it been a dream?

All the noises seemed to loud as he walked quickly to his girl's apartment... when he knocked on the door he barely saw her dress, they had a reservation in a restaurant but she didn't complain when he started to kiss her, to undress her, to take her to bed... no, she didn't complain at all, she was perfect, she understood him, she loved him. She was perfect –he thought. She was not _him_ dammit!

- - -

Tenzo knocked at the door of his girlfriend house feeling a little bit anxious, he has been like that for a while now... a little bit paranoid. He smiled wistfully as he seized the engagement ring he had just bought, waiting for her to open the door. That anxiousness was just him being silly he had decided to propose to his beloved one and he guessed he was nervous because of it, it should be normal though, having doubts about it, but it was ok, she was the one he wanted it even when in the back of his mind something said to him she wasn't enough Tenzo knew he was just being plain stupid.

She had a beautiful long hair, it was a rich dark color as his eyes, her pale skin making a gorgeous contrast, her red lips knew how to kiss, and her cheeks would turn a lovely shade of pink on the rare occasions she blushed, she was smart and funny to be with. She was perfect and he was a lucky man.

The dinner was peaceful, for any other couple it would be weird to have dinner in the house of one of them, but as they actually went out very often, making this rare occasions when she decided to cook for him something special to look forward.

This was the main reason why Tenzo was shocked when she refused the ring. He couldn't hold back his surprised shout.

"W-what?" Tenzo shuttered

"I'm seeing someone else" She said biting her lip.

"But we had talked about this. For months!" He said shocked.

"Things change..." She whispered without looking him at the eyes.

"And when were you planning to tell me?!"

"People change..." Her voice was breaking slightly.

"But not this fast!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" She said as one of her hands covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" He roared, feeling hurt and betrayed.

If Tenzo had stayed a minute longer in her house, he would have seen her collapsing on the cold floor, crying bitterly, calling his name, but he missed it. He also missed the triumphant look on the person occupying the neighbor apartment, but nobody would expect him to see it... nobody would expect him to hear a deep voice calling him by another name... nobody would expect him to comprehend that the only reason her life was spared was because she looked like _him_. Nobody would have expected Tenzo to realize that he was being followed... nobody... but on some level he knew.

- - -

Why did people say that alcohol didn't help to cure your sorrow? Tenzo didn't know, but surely he wasn't thinking about her right now... no, he wasn't! Tenzo swallowed the drink he had bought in this gloomy bar quickly. Damn! Why did the damn bartender take so long? He wanted another drink, right now!

It was late and cold outside, Tenzo didn't know how much time he had spent in here, he didn't know how many drinks he had drunk but they just seemed so few... he sighed emotionally drained as he played with the ring and watched tiredly the shiny things on the sky through the window.

And when he finally looked up to call for another drink, he was meet by the... the... security guard.

"I think you have drunk too much"

'_You think...? You think? Stupid idiot I want another drink not that bullshit about I have drunk too much, I'm not even driving dammit!'_ Tenzo thought annoyed in his stupor "I'm not dri-driving"

"It doesn't matter; I can't let you keep drinking like that if you are on your own"

"It's something wrong?" Someone said making the employee of the bar turn around.

"No, I was just telling this man he should go"

"Did you hear Hashirama?" Said the man, "I'll take you home"

When Tenzo heard that, he tried to focus on the man who had spoken "Oh, just shut the fuck up Madara, it's your fault you took so long" resting his face on an arm, going back to his slumber giving the finger to the new arrival.

Madara couldn't leave his state of shock... he... he had remembered his name.

"Do you know this guy?"

"Yes" He stated "Bring me the bill"

- - -

Tenzo sobered slightly when his face hit the cold wall, feeling a warm body against his. "What the fuck?!" He fought against the hands that were holding him "Let me go!"

But the only answer he got was the sound of a zipper making him shudder pleasantly when his forming erection was freed into the cold night. "What are you doing?" He moaned as the hand stroked it. "Oh, fuck! What are you doing?"

"My intention was to take you home" Madara explained calmly "But I can't wait any longer"

"Wha-?"

But the cock poking at his back was answer enough even in his drowsy state, Tenzo moaned as he rocked back, letting his senses win over his mind, helping the man behind him pull his pants and underwear down.

As the man rocked and slid his cock between Tenzo's ass-cheeks Madara sucked and kissed his neck as well, rolling one of his nipples harshly between his fingers, caressing the skin of his stomach with the other hand.

"I'm gonna fuck you" Madara said "I'm gonna fuck you in this dark alley... with my clothes on" Tenzo moaned "Did you like that Hashirama?" Madara asked as his cock thrust between Tenzo's legs making him groan "Do you like the feeling of my clothes against your skin? Just my cock freed, ready to fuck you"

"Stop teasing Madara!"

"Why? It's so fun to see you moving under me, so slutty and needy. Who would have thought this the first time you fuck with a man?"

Madara observed how Tenzo's back tensed at his comment but before the man was able to retort Madara bit his neck, stroking again his erection. "So beautiful" Madara said as Tenzo turned to see him, watching the predatory way Madara licked his lips Tenzo forgot himself.

"Just do it" He pleaded before kissing the man that was holding him, pressing his back to Madara's chest, standing on the tip of his toes to accommodate the erection against his entrance, both men moaning when it slid, pressing within Tenzo's legs. "Just do it."

Tenzo felt how his right leg was held higher, his only support his now being his left foot and the hand holding his leg, he felt excited like never before, like a wild animal trapped just a few seconds away of being unleashed... and he liked it, he liked that sensation, his half naked body exposed and that cock on his ass.

"Fuck! It hurts!" He cried when half of the erection penetrated him without warning "Take it out"

"Hush..." Madara whispered and embracing Tenzo he buried himself to the hilt "Just relax."

"Relax?" Tenzo scowled.

But Tenzo didn't get any answer but the slow pace that Madara set as he fucked him, Tenzo tried unsuccessfully to get some support on the walls but every time he got some Madara's movements unbalanced him, making him moan, making him see stars as he stabbed with each thrust his prostate.

"You take my cock so good" Madara whispered as he licked his ear "Just like the last time"

But Tenzo wasn't able to answer back because as his abused hole had gotten used to the intrusion all that he could feel was pleasure, smelling their arousal and Madara's scent he cried for more.

"It's ok babe, it's ok..." Madara embraced Tenzo's desperation "You are so fucking tight, my cock feels so fucking good inside of you" Madara grunted when Tenzo's ass contracted "You are close, aren't you?"

"Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck me harder"

"I can't wait for you to fuck me Hashirama."

"Harder!" Tenzo demanded.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to feel you cock inside of me, as mine is in yours right now" Madara reached for Tenzo's erection" "It's has been a while you know" Madara said calmly even when sweat traveled down his skin "My ass will be as tight as yours" Madara circled Tenzo's erection as he swung his hips "Can you imagine Hashirama? Fucking me as I'm fucking you... burying yourself into my ass... I want your cock inside of me" Madara groaned when his erection was squeezed "Yeah, just like that... fuck my hand"

"Oh gods! Let me come! I can't-I can't, this is too much…"

"Oh you little slut... you were always a dirty boy!" Madara said as he thrust harder "Look at you! You are in an alley moaning like a bitch in heat with your pants around your ankles, presenting yourself for the world to see, swallowing my cock like this!" Madara said as he slapped Tenzo's ass "But it's ok... I like it, I always have."

Tenzo has his eyes closed, unable to focus in something else that wasn't the man fucking him raw, felling the inferno of their bodies' heat, unable to close his mouth to stop the moans and whimpers for coming out.

Focusing only in the dark voice when he allowed him to cum, feeling his insides being filled, the strong grip on his cock... and he knew no more.

- - -

Tenzo awoke in the morning feeling content, rested and peaceful. He childishly curled himself in the covers snuggling to the smell they emitted, they were soft and warm and they gave him a strange feeling of excitement he hadn't felt in a long while.

Tenzo started to remember what he had dreamt about and blushed... it wasn't the first time he had dreamt of _him _in some kinky scenario, but it hadn't been as vivid as tonight... in the back of his mind he knew something had been bothering him yesterday night, but he didn't want to think about it, letting himself fantasize even when the person he had been with was a little unsettling... but his cock seemed to like the idea, he moaned as he gently stroked it, as long as it was a fantasy it was ok, wasn't it? Is not like he was cheating on his girlfriend.

His girlfriend! Tenzo sat down quickly sending a sharp pang of pain to his temples; he had been drinking last night. How had he gotten home? Tenzo looked around startled, this wasn't his home!

A dark chuckle caught his attention and he turned towards the door.

"Good morning Hashirama" A man said.

"My name is Tenzo!" He said annoyed as he stood up, apprehensive when he saw the man –who was as naked as he was- walking in his direction, resisting the temptation to step back, only to be pushed back onto the bed, his legs being held as the man thrust his erection into his hole sending shivers of comfortable pain through his body.

"Oh!" The man smirked "The name is the last thing I care about"

-

* * *

-

Ok... let's the ramble begin XD

First of all I wanna give a huge thanks to the lovely ash365 because she is so cute and nice and helped me to check this for me .:loves:.

Second, I wanna thank Curpicanka for her helpfull opinion on this fic .:glomps:.

Then... this is my entry for the Madara's club's contest on Y-Gal...

And finally, this is -sort of- a gift for Daevakin... I don't wanna bore you how an inoccent comment ended in this fic... which actually was supposed to be ninjaverse, but it seems like I can't write ninjaverse TT-TT and~~~ I couldn't avoid doing a reincarnation fic .:hides:.  
This was begging as a fluffy-kinda fic, but then I said to myself: "This is Madara we are talking about" XD I can totally see Hashirama f*ing Madara senseless, but Tenzo? Umm... I'm not so sure.

Anyway .:sigh:. I hope you like this crazy fic :D  
Comments?


End file.
